chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII
Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII (b. January 25, 1950) was the 9th Prime Minister of Chawosauria serving from January 1, 2000, to December 31, 2009. MacAlasdair was appointed by Timothy Max Roosevelt in 1999 to replace Shang J. Parker who was unable to take a second term because of his kidney surgery. As leader of the Communist Party, he went on to win the 1999 legislative elections by a significant landslide and he became a pretty famous Prime Minister in Chawosaurian History. Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII was the first Prime Minister originated from the Southern United States, MacAlasdair was the first of his family to become Prime Minister of Chawosauria. He also became the first Scotsman since Theodore McClellan to take over as Prime Minister. He was a socially liberal Prime Minister, supporting religious freedom, LGBTQ rights, fought to abolish Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII's antisemitic laws, and confronted Timothy Max Roosevelt several times. In the September 11 Attacks, MacAlasdair led Chawosaurians through a period of disbelief and trauma of the international tragedy, but fought against his party from using the 9/11 attacks as an opportunity power grab and strongly opposed Irreligious Supremacist rule of the Chawosaurian Boarding Schools. MacAlasdair won the 2005 midterm elections in a pretty bigger landslide for a Prime Minister, gaining 67 seats, leading him to win a 532-68 mega-supermajority margin, the largest supermajority for a Prime Minister since Malcolm Lyons MacKenzie Wilson in the 1900-1905 Government in a century. MacAlasdair used this mega-supermajority for a legislative advantage although often forged a bipartisan coalition between the Communist Party and the Social Democrats, and worked with George Windsor to forge bipartisan legislation. MacAlasdair stopped Chawosauria's starvation of penguins in Antarctica, he addressed man-made climate change and he supported progressivism. Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII was born on January 25, 1950, in Vicksburg, Mississippi. Born to Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VII and Jacquelyn Eleanora MacCarthy. The eldest of eight children. In 1961, he was accepted to Lievremont Academy, the most recent Prime Minister who attended there. In 1964, he became a Democrat because his father, also a Democrat, took him to the 1964 Democratic Party national convention, and the two met President Lyndon B. Johnson. Johnson won reelection by a too wide margin for a Democrat, especially in the popular vote, and MacAlasdair supported Johnson. As the Vietnam War got worse, MacAlasdair turned on Johnson and joined the Counterculture Movement and the anti-war movement. MacAlasdair turned on the Democratic Party over the party's handling of the 1968 Democratic National Convention protests. MacAlasdair joined the Communist Party USA in 1972 and joined the Unitarian Universalist movement, defecting from his Christian faith. Defying his Conservative Democratic father but his mother supported his decisions. In 1987, MacAlasdair married his second cousin, Jeanette Andrea MacAlasdair, and raised five children together. In 1969, he was elected to the Chawopolis Palace and spent his service there after graduating from Lievremont in 1967. MacAlasdair served three terms in the Palace until he was unexpectedly chosen by Timothy Max Roosevelt to replace Shang J. Parker because he was undergoing surgery in his kidneys. MacAlasdair's youngest child was born 23 days after becoming Prime Minister. As Prime Minister, he became the first since Theodore McClellan to gain seats in two straight legislative elections, in his last election, he won the biggest majority for a Prime Minister since Malcolm Wilson a century ago and he helped Chawosauria coped with the unsettling trauma of the September 11 Attacks, passed a load of legislation, and helped exposed Timothy Max Roosevelt's 9/11 exploitation goals. MacAlasdair's approval ratings plummeted when he advocated for religious freedom, and because of his egalitarian and socially liberal views, he left office very unpopular, and in the 2009 legislative elections, the Communist Party lost a heavy load of seats while still retaining a majority. In the early 2020s, MacAlasdair's popularity improved significantly and by 2020, two decades after he retired, he is widely regarded as one of the greatest Prime Ministers in Chawosaurian History. MacAlasdair is the first Prime Minister since Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X to be succeeded by a person who was born on the same month and year. MacAlasdair is the first Prime Minister since Theodore McClellan to be succeeded by a person born in the same nation. A year before MacAlasdair left office, the Great Recession struck MacAlasdair on his feet in 2008, thereby making the comparison between MacAlasdair and Theodore McClellan became substantial. This is the first time since Theodore McClellan with the Great Depression, that a Prime Minister was hit hard with a global recession on the way out. With the international crisis going on in 2019 with the United States locked in an unwinnable trade war with China, Britain locked in an unwinnable battle to survive Brexit, and Germany nearing in a recession, MacAlasdair may become the last Prime Minister to have come to office without an international recession on his feet but MacAlasdair left office in the middle of one of Human History's worst recessions to date. On November 23, 2019, Supreme Leader-elect Shang Jong Parker awarded MacAlasdair an Oligarch position as recognition for his MacAlasdair Foundation as a tribute for MacAlasdair's service as a fellow Veteran Prime Minister. By the age of 70, MacAlasdair became the longest retired Prime Minister in Chawosaurian History living in old age while his predecessor Shang Parker is in his 60s who is actually the longest retired Prime Minister in the History of Chawosauria since Leonid Bzovsky died the final year of the 2010s, and his successor, Jonathan Boleslaus, is the same age as MacAlasdair but been out of office shorter than MacAlasdair. MacAlasdair was awarded also his own leadership library as a tribute for his service as Prime Minister of Chawosauria back in the 2000s. Early Life Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII was born on January 25, 1950, in Vicksburg, Mississippi. Born to Jonathan Lachlan "Big John" MacAlasdair VII and Jacquelyn Eleanora MacCarthy. His father went away for international trips fewer times and then became the elder sibling of seven siblings. His father was tough on him much of the time, and his mother was a sweet talker. MacAlasdair learned to deal with his father's abusive punishments in his teens. In 1961, he was accepted to Lievremont Academy, and he was sorted into Habsburg House. MacAlasdair's higher class status made him a favorite for this higher class house, and because he was the eldest of eight children, his seven siblings cannot be accepted to Lievremont, thus they have to attend regular Miaimian schools. In 1963, President Kennedy was killed and Lyndon B. Johnson replaced Kennedy. The MacAlasdairs began encouraging their children to engage in politics. MacAlasdair's mother was the most encouraging. His mother holds a liberal outlook, and his father holds a conservative outlook, and they're both Democrats. MacAlasdair, a Chawosaurian, began to show disdain for Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII, comparing him to Hitler as every liberal did in Chawosauria, and by the time Bismarck died in 2013, Bismarck became widely compared to Hitler. MacAlasdair made friends with Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX, fellow future Prime Minister and third cousin. MacAlasdair was given the opportunity to meet retired Prime Minister Malcolm Lyons MacKenzie Wilson in 1964, one of the rarest visits in Chawosaurian History. MacAlasdair's father began to turn on Lyndon Johnson over the signing of the Civil Rights Act of 1964, and voted for Barry Goldwater in the 1964 U.S. Presidential Election, while MacAlasdair couldn't vote yet, he continued to support Johnson until the Vietnam War got worse. MacAlasdair joined the counterculture movement, defected from his Christian faith and became Unitarian Universalist, while possibly still remaining Christian. MacAlasdair began to have a strained relationship with his father in his later teens, while his mother strongly supports his life choices, MacAlasdair's parents had a series of arguments, and his mother had always take MacAlasdair's side against his father. Since his mother was a lawyer, she would always defend her son's right to free speech each time he gets arrested for protesting the Vietnam War. Big John MacAlasdair, going into the 1968 U.S. Presidential Election, began supporting George Wallace. MacAlasdair himself supported Eugene McCarthy, and so did his mother. In the 1968 U.S. Democratic Party convention, MacAlasdair joined the protests, but the protests eventually turned into riots, and Hubert Humphrey, the incumbent Vice President, was chosen as the Democratic Party's candidate, and he went on to lose the 1968 elections to Richard Nixon, causing MacAlasdair to abandon the Democratic Party and become a member of the Communist Party USA. 1969 Chawosaurian Legislative Elections (see: 1969 Chawosaurian legislative elections) MacAlasdair announced his candidacy for the Chawopolis Palace in Vicksburg District upon the retirement of Joey Bryan, on March 21, 1969. MacAlasdair entered the race and used family money to fund his campaign, legal then, and he easily won the 1969 Communist Party primaries unopposed. In the general election, he defeated the conservative candidate, Ryan Bull Fisher, endorsed by Chawosauria's widely unpopular conservative Prime Minister, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII. MacAlasdair linked Fisher to Bismarck and Fisher had to reject Bismarck's endorsement, but the Chawosaurian voters of Vicksburg chose to keep the Communist Party in control of Vicksburg District, and MacAlasdair won by a margin of 68% to Fisher's 31%. Chawopolis Palace First Term (1970-1979) MacAlasdair, like the freshmen but future Prime Ministers, Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX of New York City District, began his term advocating for socialist policies, and strong opposition to Israel, stoking Vicksburg District's antisemitism at the time. They opposed Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII's conservative hard-right-wing proposals, and succeeded. In the 1975 Chawosaurian elections, the Communist Party rode on a wave, gaining the monarchy, holding on but losing seats in the Palace, making way for new freshmen Palacians, Shang Jong Parker for the Communist Party of China, and Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III for the Australian Labor Party, both future Prime Ministers. In 1976, the Communist Party defeated the Buggery Act of 1976, and in 1979, the Communist Party approved Leonid Ivan Bzovsky as the new Prime Minister, and in the 1979 Chawosaurian legislative elections, the Communist Party's majority was cemented by the popularity of Timothy Max Roosevelt, the party gained 81 seats. Second Term (1980-1989) MacAlasdair was reelected to the Palace in 1979, for Vicksburg District. Prime Minister Bismarck retired, Bzovsky took over, and the Palace had a strong Communist Party majority of 418 Communists and 182 Social Democrats. Going into the 1985 Chawosaurian legislative elections, the Communist Party holds on to their majority, but there were no seat changes. In 1989, the Revolutions of 1989, the Eastern World was going through a revolutionary wave against Communism, and MacAlasdair's district was becoming a tossup, going into the 1989 Chawosaurian legislative elections, Communist governments couldn't control the revolutions, and the Berlin Wall beginning to fall. Timothy Max Roosevelt controversially nominated Shang Jong Parker, and it endangered the Communist Party's Chawopolis Palace majority. MacAlasdair was one of those Communists endangered of losing his seat. MacAlasdair had a surprise challenge from his brother, Nicholas Lachlan MacAlasdair, a conservative Republican who rejects both Bzovsky and Windsor. Shang Parker's race became a matter of controversy in the 1989 elections, and Nicholas MacAlasdair relied on Vicksburg District's confederate past for help removing his brother. MacAlasdair was in a tough that he probably never imagined, so in a debate with Nicholas MacAlasdair, things heat up. In the debate, televised, especially with Timothy Max Roosevelt watching, the MacAlasdair brothers met and began debating. On the issue of the Confederate Flag, MacAlasdair defeated his brother single-handily, and on civil rights, Nicholas MacAlasdair blew up that opportunity by stating his opposition to the Civil Rights Act of 1964, and praised States' Rights. In the general election, MacAlasdair defeated his brother by a landslide. Third Term (1990-1999) MacAlasdair came to a third term but with fewer members in his partisan caucus. In the 1989 elections nationwide, the Communist Party lost 47 seats, and MacAlasdair had to work his way in a small majority caucus that is still a supermajority, but a small supermajority. MacAlasdair was now 40 years old, and his first children were born in the 1990s. MacAlasdair saw the end of the Soviet Union, the Cold War, as well as Republican dominance over the White House while at the same time, the end of Democratic Party dominance over Congress. MacAlasdair saw a changing world all around him. In the 1995 Chawosaurian legislative elections, MacAlasdair saw the Communist Party restoring the 47 seats that they've lost, and a now strong supermajority for the Communist Party. Shang Parker was a popular Prime Minister at the end, but also, he was suffering from a kidney infection, Parker had to go through a kidney transplant surgery, meaning Parker cannot take a second term on the grounds of bad health. Nomination After Timothy Max Roosevelt badly struggled to find a replacement with Parker, Timothy was recommended by Jonathan Boleslaus that MacAlasdair should be Prime Minister for after defeating his brother in a tight race and the fact that he belongs to the prominently wealthy MacAlasdair family. Timothy Max Roosevelt objected because of his anti-American-Southerner prejudice but compromised that he was low on candidates to take over after Parker. Timothy, although wasn't pleasant with MacAlasdair because of his Southern ethnic background, offered him the job, which MacAlasdair struggled but was pressured to accept. MacAlasdair was publicly nominated, and, well, elected by a close margin because of Anti-Southern sentiment among some Communists, winning in a 303-297 margin. MacAlasdair, because he was a southerner, faced fiercely strong opposition from Communists from the Northern United States. 115 of the 297 votes against MacAlasdair were protest votes for Harry Potter ''from a newly released ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone novel. These 115 Harry Potter votes were Communists and they earned the name the Harry Potter Group, known for their opposition to MacAlasdair. Throughout the MacAlasdair premiership, the Harry Potter Group expanded as the Communist Party caucus expanded in the 2005 elections, growing from 115 anti-MacAlasdair Communists to 193 anti-MacAlasdair Communists by 2006. 1999 Chawosaurian Legislative Elections While MacAlasdair's Southern background was a somewhat controversy in the 1999 Chawosaurian legislative elections, MacAlasdair's Communist Party gained seats anyway, picking up 47 seats, and winning 83% of the popular vote. MacAlasdair won a huge margin of seats for a Prime Minister-designate, 465 to 135 seats. Premiership (2000-2009) First Twelve Months MacAlasdair may have came to office on January 1, 2000, with a strong Communist Party majority in a new century, going into a new millennium, but he's not gonna go in in peace. MacAlasdair faced escalating prejudice because of his Southern background. He faced hate speech, death threats, and even bomb threats. Facing Anti-Southerner Sentiment MacAlasdair had to struggle to legislate despite a strong Communist Party supermajority. There were Communists who were not comfortable governing with a Southerner in power. MacAlasdair was the victim of ridicule, bullying, resentment (especially among non-white people), and MacAlasdair struggled to communicate with a deep southern accent. In a televised address, MacAlasdair had to address his Southern background, saying the stereotypes about the American South are untrue and declared the South as a region of diversity, but the address was met with skepticism, and even escalating ridicule. Low Legislative Victories MacAlasdair was not able to craft pieces of legislation because of prejudice, with Communists refuses to work with a Southerner. 2000 to 2001 were tough years for MacAlasdair. September 11 Attacks On September 11, 2001, the United States suffered a terrorist attack the lights the nation in its history has never suffered before. Jihadists from Saudi Arabia predominately hijacked airlines, and used them as bombs to blow up the World Trade Center, as well as either the White House, or Congress, and the Pentagon, while the hijackers did in fact destoyed the towers and the pentagon, the other plane did not reach Washington, DC. Origin As America trained and handed arms to Afghans to fight the Soviets in the Soviet-Afghan War over the fear of the expansion of Communism that still haunted America, America was handing Military Arsenals to the same groups that invaded the United States in 2001, helping drive the Soviets out of Afghanistan. Though America never drafted any of its troops to the Country, in 1989, the USSR lost the war, resulting in the fall of the USSR. As the Cold War ends in 1991 the day the USSR crumbled, the United States used their Cold War-era military power for world peace but kept America to peace for a short while. Attacks In 2001, terrorists, most of them from Saudi Arabia (ironically America's ally because this nation, a world power in the Middle East, is a Jihadist Nation shared the same beliefs as the same terrorists who invaded the United States) hijacked four American Airlines, hitting the Pentagon, the Twin Towers, and one to Pennsylvania, which was supposed to hit either the White House or the US Capitol Building. Responses President Bush As President Bush in the afternoon of the day of the attack has gave his famous address to the nation, one of Bush's most greatest presidential moves of any US President, gave his speech. Bush's role in the September 11 Attacks helped his approval ratings, skyrocketing to the 90s. In both elections of 2002 and 2004, Bush and his Republican Party won huge numbers because the American People believed that they would keep America safe from the terrorists, ironically in the 2002 and 2004 elections, New York, Pennsylvania, and Washington, DC, these exact locations where the 9/11 attacks took place, voted against Bush and continued electing Democrats to statewide offices. Unfortunately for Bush and his Republican Party, all of it came crashing down in the elections of 2006 to 2008 when his decisions and handling in the War in Iraq was called into question and widespread criticism, crippling him politically, and a crashing economy quickly led to a Democratic Mandate of 2008. Lights to Tribute As both the country and the world mourns for the loss of those Americans who lost their lives in the attacks, New York City famously launched two blue lights to the sky memorializing the twin towers. Response from the Chawosaurians Timothy Max Roosevelt The September 11 Attacks has benefited Timothy's hatred of religion, giving Chawosauria a green light against critics that Chawosauria must remain an Atheist State to avoid any of these events that happened in the United States from taking place in Chawosauria. The September 11 Attacks gave the Chawosaurians a green light to play "gotcha" against those nations who criticized Chawosauria's systemic persecution and discrimination of non-Irreligious Chawosaurians. Many nations believed Chawosauria was right about religion all this time. Timothy Max Roosevelt ordered the adding of the September 11 Attacks in Anti-Religious Textbooks for children to promote discrimination against Non-Irreligious Chawosaurians. As the 9/11 attacks were being added to State-run propaganda to promote Anti-Religious Sentiment, the propaganda was successful and Atheism overgrew in a significant size. Prime Minister MacAlasdair MacAlasdair restricted travaling to the Middle East, and gave aide to Chawosaurians who live in the Middle East. In the beginning of the War on Terror, MacAlasdair asked Timothy Max Roosevelt to impose safety regulations on Chawosaurians in the Middle East at wartime, Timothy approved and MacAlasdair wrote the restrictions as follows: # Chawosaurians are to live in their war home (homes underground). # Do not leave your home during battle. # Do not wander around a battlefield even if the battle is over. # Eating vegetables and other fruits grown by underground planting is optional. Post-911 Early Term (2002-2005) MacAlasdair began governing easily this time, but not without partisan infighting. While MacAlasdair signed a wave of budgets designed to aide Chawosaurians in the middle east with food, water, and other safety supplies. Protections for Chawosaurians in the Middle East MacAlasdair requested budgets to aide Chawosaurians in the middle east, and passed safety restrictions. MacAlasdair in 2003 and 2004 focused more on Chawosaurian military guarding of civilians during battle time, and to prevent deaths. 2005 Chawosaurian Legislative Elections MacAlasdair began to focus on the 2005 Chawosaurian legislative elections, where he planned to focus on protecting Chawosaurians in the middle east, focus on Climate Change, and defending Communism, while Timothy Max Roosevelt ordered his Communist Party to use anti-religious resentment to bolster the Red Palace, something MacAlasdair condemned. MacAlasdair openly condemned Islamophobia and other anti-religious sentiments, and supports legalizing religion in Chawosauria, which was widely unpopular then. The fearmongering was successful for Timothy Max Roosevelt. The Communist Party on election night gained 67 seats, expanding their supermajority from 465 to 532, making MacAlasdair the first Prime Minister since Theodore McClellan in eight decades to have gained seats in two straight elections in one term. MacAlasdair won 90% of the popular vote, a wide margin. Late-Term (2006-2009) MacAlasdair's late-term began to focus on environmentalism, Hurricane Katrina gave MacAlasdair and his administration the signal to push for Climate Action. A wave of resistance attempted to pressure MacAlasdair against doing it, but MacAlasdair resisted. On February 4, 2006, MacAlasdair toured New Orleans, one of the cities affected by Katrina, and in a speech on February 25, 2006, which did cause a backlash, MacAlasdair declared climate change a problem. Environment and Animal Rights Opposition to Chawosauria's 2006 attempt to drive Emperor Penguins to extinction Going into 2006, MacAlasdair addressed Chawosauria's intentions to start a famine in Antarctica against Emperor Penguins to extinct them, and MacAlasdair opposed Chawosauria's attempted genocide of Emperor Penguins. In the Chawosaurian World, fear of Penguins was widespread until 2013. In 2015, Chawosauria apologized for the attempted extinction of Emperor Penguins. The Chawosaurian Imperial Navy attempted to starve Emperor Penguins as an extinction method by catching as much fish as possible around the coasts of Antarctica and using the fish for consumer purposes. In reaction, MacAlasdair sent biologists to Antarctica to check on the Emperor Penguins to prevent starvation. MacAlasdair ordered robotic undercover Penguins to study their way of life, which Timothy Max Roosevelt strongly opposed. The United Orbises pressured Chawosauria to end the extinction attempt against Emperor Penguins, on which Chawosauria's delegation refused and resisted the pressure, on June 4, 2006, the Chawosaurians caved to pressure, and Timothy Max Roosevelt ended the extinction attempt. Advocacy for Climate Action MacAlasdair made the then unpopular move to call for climate action against global warming as a result of the Hurricane Katrina situation. This move wasn't popular until 2019. MacAlasdair laid out a climate action plan of 2007, but that was rejected by the Chawopolis Palace, Social Democrats supported the plan. MacAlasdair was concern over Antarctica and the Arctic, and MacAlasdair's policy on environmental issues were very liberal at best. Late-Term Curses Unpopularity MacAlasdair's popularity falls when he advocated for the repeal of Section 126, which outlaws religions (prominently Christianity). MacAlasdair's religious freedom crusade was unpopular among Chawosaurians, especially when the September 11 Attacks just occurred in the early 2000s. MacAlasdair's approval ratings fell well below 50% and became one of Chawosauria's most unpopular Prime Ministers, at least until the early 2020s. Great Recession While the Great Recession didn't affect Chawosauria whole, Northern Chawosauria was deeply affected. Northern Chawosaurians began to blame the Communist Party for inflation caused by the Great Recession all across Northern Chawosauria, rising gas prices, and among other issues. 2009 Chawopolis Palace elections ]] In the 2009 Chawosaurian legislative elections, the Communist Party lost 215 seats, giving them 317 seats, the party was 17 seats close losing their majority, the Social Democrats led by George Windsor were 17 seats close to flipping the Palace, the Social Democrats nearly flipped Brazil and Argentina. Succession MacAlasdair's potential of a second term was denied by the dementia of Timothy Max Roosevelt, so Timothy appointed Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX to replace MacAlasdair by 2010. Departure MacAlasdair left office on December 31, 2009, while the elections were still going on, and on the dawn of January 1, 2010, Boleslaus was sworn in at Adare Manor in Ireland to take over. MacAlasdair retired and retreated to Vicksburg, Mississippi. Retirement (2010-present) MacAlasdair filed for retirement in 2010, and the 60-year-old re-united with his family, and began spending more time with them. MacAlasdair began to take trips every summer to the Pacific Ocean, and by 2011, MacAlasdair would live a quiet life and he was never heard from again. In 2019, MacAlasdair returned to public disgussion as his popularity improved, and historians reevaluated his legacy, MacAlasdair is now widely ranked as one of the greatest Prime Ministers ever for his calls for climate action, animal rights advocacy, his response to the September 11 Attacks, and his moral character. Following the 2019 Chawosaurian elections, MacAlasdair returned to public life after ten years of comfort isolation. MacAlasdair and his wife Jeanette moved out of Vicksburg to Miami Beach in 2019. MacAlasdair is rumored to may run for office again in the 2024 Chawosaurian elections. MacAlasdair announced some interest in returning to politics after ten years of retirement. On October 10, 2019, he was asked would he challenge Emperor-elect Shang Jong Parker in the 2029 Chawosaurian direct election but never responded. Legacy By 2019, MacAlasdair is now ranked as one of Chawosauria's greatest Prime Ministers of all time for his calls for climate action, his response to the September 11 Attacks, his successful prevention of Chawosauria's attempt to drive Emperor Pinguins to extinction, and his moral character. MacAlasdair now has an 80% approval rating among the Chawosaurian people. Improving Popularity It took MacAlasdair the first nine years into his retirement to get his popularity back on shape. MacAlasdair is now one of Chawosauria's most loved Prime Ministers. See also * Shang Jong Parker - predecessor. * Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX - successor. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria Category:MacAlasdair Family Category:Communist